What is Strength?
by SilverKarneval
Summary: Silver has always searched for strength, and perhaps he'll find the true meaning of it from a certain brunette girl...Silver/Lyra


**What is Strength?**

Silver

_Lyra._

He's a strange angry ginger boy, who seems to love nothing more than strength and power.

_She's nothing more than an air headed girl who has an annoying habit of preaching the concept of "love"._

I remember that when we met, he challenged me to a battle, claiming that his new-found Pokemon would beat mine with ease, especially since it had a type advantage. That Cyndaquil…I remember just how much it had changed from when I had first glanced at it, determination flaring in its every move as it fought for Silver, desperately trying to beat my own newly obtained Chikorita.

_The battle had progressed in my favor, naturally, but had quickly taken a deadly turn that left me a bit shaken. This girl, who was nothing more than a air headed idiot, had actually managed to beat _me,_ the son of a mafia boss, and it was needless to say that I had been pissed off beyond belief. But, it didn't help my temper any when she scolded me for my lack of "love" for my Pokemon._

Silver had taken my words and tossed them aside like nothing, giving me a harsh glare before rushing off, desperate to prove me wrong. He was an enigma to me, really, and I was in disbelief at how someone could act so coldly to his own Pokemon. We had parted ways then, but somehow we always met back up in the strangest of places. Azalea Town, Ecruteak City,...

_Olivine City, the Radio Tower, Victory Road, _

The list goes on. We met in so many different places, coming together by twists of fate, and eventually, I noticed a change in Silver. At the Dragon's Den, when challenged by Clair and Lance, he took my side without a second of hesitation, jumping into battle alongside me and my Pokemon, despite his constant declarations of his "hatred for my preachings of love". But, as we began the battle, I noticed with ecstasy at how Silver was now treating his Pokemon, acting worried for his Typlosion after getting hit by a Surf attack from Lance's Dragonite. This, of course, did not go unnoticed by either Lance or Clair, and they shot me amused glances after seeing this.

_I admit that Lyra had, indeed changed me in more ways than one, and even though I still searched for strength, I also searched for love, no matter how stupid that sounds. I had become more bonded with my team and, in turn, had somehow become stronger. Lyra had changed me, and I admit that the change was something that I needed desperately. Working alongside her at the Dragon's Den…it made me realize that I was more than just an ambitious brat, but a talented trainer that always had room for improvement. But, I was nothing compared to Lyra._

_She was like a sun in a world of stars, outshining everyone and everything with her strength and morales, cherishing each and every person she met. Though her actions were kind and, often, reciprocated by others, I still could not get how she had the strength to face everything with a face of optimism. And, it shook me to my core, all while reforming my beliefs and notions, changing me for the better._

To me, Silver was a friend of sorts, and while he constantly stuck his nose up at me, it wasn't hard to see past his hard, cold exterior. Inside, he was desperate, searching for something he could never achieve without help, and I had made it my job to help him out, even if my actions might've been discreet to him. By "preaching my notions of love", I believe he has come to understand the truth behind strength.

_The truth, as Lyra has come to taught me, is that strength comes from bonds reached deep within. Strength is not created from hatred, bitterness, or jealousy, but love, kindness, and openness. Those who are strong, the Champions, the gym leaders, and even those who are still working their way to the top, they all share the trait of affection, showering their Pokemon with phrases such as "Good job, partner!" or "Keep it up, I know you can do it!" as they battle, almost as if they, too, are in the fight. This morale of love, I have learned, is what makes everyone other than me strong. It is what makes Lyra strong, and it is what I lack, making me on the same level of those Rocket grunts that I so despised._

Through my words, I believe Silver has come to learn, and now, as I watch him train his team alongside mine against Clair and Lance, I can't help but smile, glad that he has chosen to follow my advice. Each time he calls out to his Pokemon, urging them on all the while showering them with praise, I can't help but admire the change within him. He has truly found the strength he searched for and, for that, I'm happy. What he was striving for, what he was chasing after, he has now obtained, and I can't help but laugh as we share our newfound relationship with each other.

But, not only did I teach him something, but he taught me a lesson too. Silver taught me to take things in stride, to open up not only to people like him, but to open up to everyone around me. It was thanks to him, really, that I found the passion and motivation for becoming Champion. It was thanks to him that I found my way in life, and I hope we continue on not only as new-found friends, but also as the same old rivals we were once were, each striving to do their best in battle.

_And, though I'd never say this out loud to you or anyone, I wish to tell you something, Lyra. Thank you. Thank you for bearing with my selfishness, with my obsessions of strength, and my cold, hurtful ways. It was thanks to you that I found my way in life, and it was thanks to you that I opened up to the world. So, I must say this once again, _

_Even if you never ever hear my words…._

I want you to know….

**Thank you. Thank you for showing me to the world, and thank you for helping me understand the truth strength. It was all thanks to you that I learned anything, and it was thanks to you that I opened up the the universe. If we ever meet again, I want you to know this, and I want you to know how grateful I am. For, in the end, love **_**is**_** strength, and it is what makes us who we are, no matter how different. And I hope that, someday, I can tell these words to you, even if they fall upon deaf ears. Let's meet again one day, okay?**

**~End~**

**000ooo000**

**In case you were confused, **This** was Lyra, **_This_ **was Silver, and This was both speaking at the same time. **

**So, basically, this is a one-shot describing the relationship of strength between Lyra and Silver, describing how Silver came to understand the truth behind being strong and how Lyra came to realize her own willpower, and how they each thank each other for showing them the "light", focusing on how they opened up to each other over time.**

**And, in other news, has anyone seen the on-coming news for Pokemon X and Y? I mean, my god, apparently you can not only ride Gogoat but other Pokemon like Rhyhorn (which I'm so happy for, though I hope there is no HM requirement for it -.-). Oh, and shiny Sylveon is so cool, I mean, look at it!**

**Also, have you seen the trailer for Pokemon: The Origins? I was like "holy crap!" when I watched the clip (and, hopefully, they don't mess it up like the anime, but I have high hopes for this!). I'm kind of sad that they didn't do a Pokespe anime though…but this special might just make up for it ^.^**

**Review~**

**-SilverKarneval**


End file.
